The Land of Dreams
by L2Alois
Summary: Ketika Alfred F. Jones menerima perintah dari masternya Arthur Kirkland untuk membebaskan seorang tawanan penyihir putih, dia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Ivan Braginsky yang ternyata adalah seorang...RussiaXAmerica, slight Male!BelarussXRussia.


**The Land of Dreams**

**.**

**.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Fantasy, Drama**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya tapi punya Hidekazu-sensei, saya cuma pinjam (dan menistakan) karakternya.**

**Warning: AU, Shounen ai and stright pair(s), Human name, OOC (maybe?), OC, dll. **

**Genderbend : Male!Belaruss: Nath Alvroskaya**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter1: Black Psisoner**

**.**

**.**

Dingin.

Di dalam sana benar-benar dingin, pemuda itu meringkuk gemetaran. Perutnya benar-benar kelaparan, dia tidak ingat sudah berapa hari perutnya tidak diisi. Satu-satunya penerangan di tempat itu adalah sebuah bola cahaya yang dibuat secara sihir, itupun sudah mulai berkedip-kedip liar. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia ada di sana, penjara khusus untuk tawanan para penyihir putih. Dia bahkan sudah tidak ingat siapa dirinya.

"Ivan"

Mata violet itu terbuka lebar, tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ivan"

Kali ini dia mulai bergerak perlahan, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak pernah muncul di tempat itu. Mata violetnya bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru cerah, dibibirnya tersungging senyuman yang mungkin tidak pernah dia temukan dari orang-orang yang pernah dia temui selama ini. Pemuda itu terus memandangnya dengan raut wajah penasaran, tidak mempedulikan Ivan yang tengah kebingungan karena dipandangi oleh orang asing yang pertama kali ditemuinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, siapa kau?" suara yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu dingin, Ivan sama sekali tidak bisa mengatur nada suaranya, ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan orang lain sejak entah berapa lama.

Alfred tampaknya tidak begitu mempedulikan nada suara Ivan karena dia tetap tersenyum lebar, "Namaku Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, aku ada disini untuk membebaskanmu atas perintah masterku, Arthur Kirkland". Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi orang dihadapannya, Alfred mulai bekerja membuka satu demi satu rangkaian besi yang membentuk pintu sel tempat Ivan berada.

Ivan tidak mengatakan apapun walaupun dia sangat kaget ada orang yang mampu membuka pintu sel yang setiap jerujinya dilapisi oleh mantra yang sangat kuat itu. Seumur hidupnya_yang sudah ratusan tahun_dia belum pernah melihat ada orang atau makhluk yang mampu merusak sihir tingkat tinggi dengan tangan kosong. Orang dihadapannya ini memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Perlahan-lahan pintu sel mulai terbuka lebar, Alfred melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sel dan mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Ivan yang masih terduduk di lantai sel yang berdebu. "Arthur memerintahkanku untuk membawamu kehadapannya dan seorang pemuda lain, kalau tidak salah namanya Nath Alvroskaya".

Mata Ivan membelalak, "Nath? Kau kenal dengan Nath?" tanyanya agak terlalu panik, tapi kemudian dia meraih tangan yang ada diulurkan kepadanya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Alfred.

"Yah, sebenarnya yang mengenal dia adalah Arthur, pemuda itu muncul begitu saja setahun belakangan ini dan mulai bergabung dengan kelompok kami." Alfred mendongak menatap Ivan, tatapannya yang tadinya hangat berubah menjadi sebal. "Jangan melihatku dengan merunduk begitu, mentang-mentang kau lebih tinggi sedikit kau jadi merendahkanku ya?, Tidak ada yang bisa merendahkan _hero_ sepertiku!"

"Tapi Alfred", Ivan menyela, kali ini dengan suara khas kekanakan, "kalau aku tidak merunduk, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu".

"Jangan lihat kalau begitu, cukup ikuti aku saja!" Alfred berbalik dan berjalan lurus ke arah lorong-lorong gelap dibawah tanah, beberapa saat kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan dengan cepat berbalik lagi, "Hei, kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sel itu?"

"Ada yang ketinggalan, kau pergi saja dulu, aku akan segera menyusul" Ivan menyahut seraya mencari-cari sesuatu diantara tumpukan barang-barang di sel. "Kolkolkolkol" tawanya bergemuruh di seisi ruangan ketika akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, sebuah pipa yang ujungnya mulai berkarat. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi mengikuti Alfred menjauhi tempat yang pernah memenjarakannya. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang menyeberangi wilayah Candor, wilayah untuk para penyihir putih, akhirnya Ivan sampai di tempat ini. Wilayah perbatasan Noire, salah satu dari dua wilayah terbesar di dunia sihir. Tempat yang mereka tuju adalah sebuah bangunan, yang sepertinya bekas terbakar, tidak ada yang mencolok dari bangunan yang dikelilingi oleh perkampungan kumuh itu.

Alfred menoleh ke arah Ivan seakan sedang menilai sesuatu, tapi kemudian dia terus berjalan tidak peduli, setelah memasuki bangunan yang kelihatan hampir roboh itu, Alfred memimpin jalan, dia melangkah dengan hati-hati di antara reruntuhan dan debu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan yang sepertinya adalah bekas gudang penyimpanan, terlihat dari barang-barang yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Alfred berhenti di depan sebuah dinding yang berada di sebuah sisi barat ruangan, tangannya menyentuh bagian dinding yang catnya sudah mengelupas, matanya terpejam, berkonsentrasi penuh sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak dimengerti oleh Ivan. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara gemuruh dari balik dinding, lantai dibawah mereka bergetar pelan hingga tembok yang ada di depan mereka membelah menjadi dua, memperlihatkan terowongan gelap menuju bawah. Pemuda yang lebih pendek melompat ke bawah, mendarat dengan sempurna di dasar terowongan yang lembab. Dia mendongak ke atas dan berteriak, "Cepat turun ke sini dan ikuti aku makhluk besar!"

Ivan benar-benar tidak suka dengan cara bicara Alfred yang penuh percaya diri dan agak memerintah, tapi kemudian dia ikut melompat ke bawah dan mengikuti langkah Alfred menuju kegelapan yang lebih pekat, di belakangnya terdengar suara tumbukan pelan yang dia pikir adalah suara tembok yang kembali menutup.

Jalan di depan mereka semakin menurun dan semakin gelap, langkah Alfred di depan terus melambat dan agak ragu-ragu tapi Ivan terus berjalan dengan langkah konstan, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang tidak ada habisnya, setidaknya begitulah pikirnya hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di ujung terowongan, sebuah gerbang besar berukir menanti mereka, di kedua sisi gerbang itu terdapat api sihir yang menyala-nyala liar.

Ivan hanya berdiri diam di sebelah Alfred hingga akhirnya pemuda bermata biru itu memecah kesunyian, "Alfred F. Jones, atas nama Noir meminta izin untuk memasuki gerbang hitam" kalimat itu menggema disepanjang lorong yang mereka lewati.

Kemudian gerbang itu terbuka lebar, cahaya yang berasal dari dalam agak membutakan mata mereka, tapi mereka tetap melangkah masuk, pintu gerbang itu menutup dengan sendirinya setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam.

"Alfred, kau terlambat aru!" Sebuah suara datang dari kanan mereka.

"Aku tahu, tapi menyusup ke tempat itu lebih sulit dari rencanaku yang semula Yao" Alfred menjawab, agak terlalu santai saat dihadapannya ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan semarah itu.

"Kau tahu, dari tadi Arthur benar-benar menyebalkan gara-gara kau belum ada di sini saat waktu yang dijanjikan, dan Francis sama sekali tidak membantu" Yao menggerutu kesal, tapi kemudian dia melihat Ivan, "Apakah dia orangnya?" pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu bertanya ke arah Alfred.

"Ya, dia satu-satunya tawanan di tempat itu, tenang saja Yao, _hero_ tidak akan pernah membuat kesalahan, ha..ha..ha.."

Yao memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan celotehan Alfred dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan bola cahaya di depan mereka setelah sebelumnya memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar mereka mengikuti.

Mereka bertiga berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah, dinding-dindingnya penuh dengan ukiran, yang mengingatkan Ivan akan ukiran di gerbang yang dilewatinya tadi. Atap ruangan itu berupa kubah yang dilapisi oleh cahaya keperakan yang berupa energi sihir. Sebuah meja persegi panjang terletak di tengah ruangan, dikelilingi oleh kursi-kursi mewah berwarna keemasan. Di salah satu ujung meja, duduk seorang pemuda berambut pirang, kedua tangan pemuda itu terkulai di kedua lengan kursi, matanya terpejam seolah-olah sedang tertidur. Pemuda itu mengenakan jubah hitam dengan rantai perak disekeliling leher jubahnya.

Alfred berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, ketika Alfred sudah beberapa langkah didekatnya, pemuda itu membuka matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah. Dia menatap Alfred dengan tajam, "Dasar murid bodoh, apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga membuatmu pergi selama itu? Kau membuat panik semua orang di sini!"

"Tapi Artie, para penjaga itu ternyata lebih tangguh dari dugaan kita, kalau bukan karena kekuatanku yang luar biasa ini, pasti aku sudah berakhir di pengadilan mereka", Alfred mulai merengek pada pemuda beralis tebal dihadapannya. "Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin mendengarmu memuji diri sendiri melebihi itu" sahut pemuda itu kesal, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Alfred ke arah Ivan.

"Ivan Braginsky", pemuda itu mengangguk sedikit kearahnya, "namaku Arthur Kirkland, pemimpin dari pasukan rahasia Noir, aku yakin kau sudah tahu nama itu kan".

"Tentu saja", waktu dia masih bebas dulu, Noir adalah organisasi rahasia yang dibentuk oleh para penyihir hitam di masa perang dengan diam-diam untuk melawan penyihir putih. Walau begitu kelihatannya organisasi ini masih berlanjut hingga saat ini_ketika perang sudah berakhir_Ivan sedikitnya bisa menebak, dengan luasnya markas dan besarnya kekuatan sihir yang dia rasakan di tempat ini, organisasi ini telah berkembang semakin besar, mungkin dengan tujuan berbeda.

Ivan tersenyum lebar,situasi ini benar-benar menarik untuknya, "Jadi, apa tujuan kalian dengan membawaku kesini?"

Arthur sedikit bergeser di tempat duduknya, beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai berbicara "Belakangan ini kami mendeteksi adanya gerakan dari pihak Candor, mereka mulai menghimpun kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar, hal ini sudah bisa dipastikan oleh mata-mata kami." dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Apapun yang dilakukan oleh mereka, hal itu sudah membuat kami resah akan keselamatan orang-orang kami di Noire maupun Noir, jadi sebisa mungkin kami menginginkan sebanyak mungkin kekuatan yang bisa kami kumpulkan, singkatnya, kami ingin kau bergabung dengan kami." Arthur mengakhiri kalimatnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Ivan.

"Kalau aku bergabung dengan kalian, apa keuntungan yang akan aku terima?" Ivan masih tersenyum dan berbicara dengan suara kekanakannya, tapi Arthur bisa merasakan sedikit ketertarikan di wajah itu.

"Organisasi kami tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa kepadamu",Arthur mengakui, "tapi mungkin pihak Candor bisa memberikan apa yang menjadi tujuanmu"

"Dan apa tepatnya hal itu?"

"Naga Putih, dia ada di Candor, lebih tepatnya di organisasi bayangan Candor, White"

Perlahan senyum Ivan menjadi serigaian, menyebabkan Alfred sedikit bergidik, tapi Arthur tetap tenang di tempatnya. "Setelah mendengar tentang Ivan Braginsky yang menghilang lima puluh tahun yang lalu, aku mulai menyelidiki beberapa hal dan menemukan informasi bahwa kau berada di tahanan tingkat atas kaum penyihir putih, jadi kami mulai mengatur strategi untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sana".

"Jadi kelihatannya kau sudah tahu tentangku?" Ivan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Arthur.

"Ya, dan aku sangat berharap kau bisa bergabung dengan organisasi kami" Arthur bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Ivan. "Ah, dan seseorang bernama Nath, yang mengaku sebagai adikmu, yang telah memberikan sebagian besar informasi tentangmu."

Ivan sedikit berjengit mundur mendengar nama itu, "Nath, apakah dia ada di sini?" dan mau tidak mau Arthur sedikit mengangkat alisnya mendengar nada ketakutan yang meluncur dari orang di depannya. Maksudnya, mungkin Nath Alvroskaya memang menakutkan, hal itu sudah terlihat jelas sejak pemuda itu menyusup ke markas rahasia Noir dan menumbangkan anggota-anggota Noir level atas dalam sekejap, tapi Arthur tidak bisa memikirkan pemuda dihadapannya ini akan takut pada Nath.

"Tidak", akhirnya Arthur menjawab, "saat ini dia sedang menjalankan tugas bersama salah seorang dari anggota kami di wilayah lain, tapi mungkin mereka akan kembali secepatnya."

Kali ini Ivan yang terkejut, yang benar saja, Nath mau memasuki sebuah organisasi dan diberi perintah? Hal ini sangat tidak sesuai dengan sifatnya, setidaknya lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi" Arthur menukas, "apa kau setuju dengan tawaran kami?"

"Da, dengan senang hati" Ivan menjabat tangan Arthur yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Senang sekali kita bisa bekerja sama, Ivan sang naga hitam"

.

.

.

Waktu yang sama, di suatu wilayah di Candor:

.

Dua buah sosok terlihat berdiri berdampingan di sebuah gang kecil, mereka menggunakan kerudung hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah dan seluruh tubuh mereka, di sekitar dua sosok itu, tergeletak tumpukan mayat yang mengenakan kerudung seperti mereka, hanya saja dengan warna putih, walaupun sudah tidak terlihat seperti itu karena noda dan genangan darah yang terbentuk dari tubuh mereka yang penuh luka.

Sosok yang satu melepaskan kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya, menampakkan lekuk wajah yang terpahat sempurna, rambut pirang platina selehernya agak berantakan karena tertiup angin. Matanya menatap tajam pada tumpukan mayat itu, sesaat kemudian dia membungkuk, meraih sebuah pisau perak yang terletak di sampingnya, setelah membersihkan noda darah di pisau itu dengan jubah salah satu mayat, dia menyelipkan pisau itu di ikat pinggangnya.

"Kita harus segera melenyapkan mayat-mayat ini secepatnya atau White akan tahu kalau kita sudah menyusup ke wilayah mereka, atau lebih buruk lagi anggota keamanan pemerintah" Sosok yang satu lagi berkata pelan, di balik kerudung itu terdapat wajah yang hampir sama dengan Alfred, hanya saja raut wajah maupun suaranya jauh lebih lembut.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ Matview?" sosok berambut pirang platina itu menatap tajam kepada parter kerjanya.

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak kau mulai menyusup ke tempat ini dan membantai mereka satu per satu Nath", sosok itu berkata lirih, "dan namaku Matthew".

Nath mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan partnernya sama sekali, tapi kemudian dia hanya memandang pemuda itu sekali lagi sebelum melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dan menghilang. Sesaat tadi dia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar, dan itu sama sekali bukan berasal dari orang-orang lemah yang ada bisa dibunuhnya dalam sekejap itu, kekuatan itu berasal dari sesuatu yang lebih besar, hampir sama besarnya dengan kekuatan sihir seseorang yang sangat dia kenal di masa lalu. Dan soal orang itu, 'seharusnya dia sudah bebas sekarang' dia berpikir sesaat, kemudian menyerigai lebar, 'sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu Ivan'.

Sementara itu, Matthew hanya menghela nafas di tempat, sudah beberapa kali dia ditugaskan bersama Nath, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarkannya, dia selalu bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri, yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Matthew. Yang dia tahu tentang Nath hanyalah pemuda aneh yang sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun, kekuatan sihirnya sangat besar dan sebagian besar yang dilakukannya adalah membunuh atau melenyapkan seseorang atas perintah organisasi. Dan kelihatannya Nath sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, terlihat dari cara dia tertawa atau menyerigai di antara hujan darah yang diciptakannya.

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya, lebih baik dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu. Dia memandang korban-korban Nath sekilas dan kemudian bergerak mengambil sebuah batu dan mengukir gambar lingkaran di tanah sekitar mereka. Setelah selesai dia menjentikkan jarinya, menciptakan api emas yang menyala-nyala dan melahap tubuh orang-orang itu, dalam sekejap api emas itu menghilang, sama sekali tidak menyisakan apapun yang pernah berada di sana.

"Kelihatannya aku juga harus kembali ke Noir" Matthew menggumam pelan, sesaat kemudian dia ikut menghilang menyusul Nath.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Setelah hiatus selama berbulan-bulan, akhirnya saya kembali dengan cerita baru. Kali ini dengan pair RussAme yang belakangan ini mulai menghantui dan akhirnya jadi salah satu pair favorit saya. Karena saya sudah lama ga menulis fict, mungkin cara penulisan saya jadi gagal total kayak gini, jadi untuk anda yang sudah membaca atau terlanjur baca, mohon tinggalkan sedikit jejak berupa review, kritik dan saran diharapkan...**


End file.
